The Prison Psychiatrist and The Prisoner
by Hall1990
Summary: AU. Cagalli starts her new job at the Onogorro Correctional Facility as the new prison psychiatrist. She starts off enjoying it, until one thing leads to another and next thing you know, she's in love with one of the prisoners. Great. AxC Trial story, so feedback is ultra appreciated. Rated T for a few swears here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a story with more than one chapter. This is actually based on a dream I had, so let me know what you guys think, okay? Thanks yo.**

**Don't own nothing except my dreams! But definitely not GS/GSD**

"I'm not sure how long you last Miss Attha, but I sure hope it's longer than the last guy."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever they have to throw at me."

"… I wouldn't count on it; some of them are really strong…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her co-worker as he blabbed on about pointless nonsense. No wonder the last guy quit, if this is what he had to deal with, than she couldn't blame him. Brown pants, a brown button up shirt with a gold-plated name tag attached. Shiny black shoes and a gun to boot, she couldn't help but dislike this man already. Distracting herself from her co-worker, she took in her surroundings, realizing for the first time how grungy the walls looked. They were supposed to be large white bricks, but instead looked more of a yellowish colour. The floors were just plain concrete and were covered in various coloured stains. She clutched the handle on her suitcase a little tighter. Was this really a good idea for her? These work conditions were disgusting, to say the least. She looked back at her co-worker and realized they had reached a large set of double doors. She checked to make sure she had her pass hooked securely on her shirt and pulled slightly at the ends of her suit jacket, to make sure she looked decent. Her co-worker looked at her as he prepared to open to doors for her.

"You ready? Here ya go Miss Attha, they're all yours now! If you get into any trouble, the security guards are in here for every meal, so they'll help you out." He swung the doors open, turned and walked away.

Cagalli stood there, slightly in shock. No introduction? No real protection? No brain was more like it. She decided she didn't like that co-worker. She took a few steps through the doors, her heels creating a clicking sound as she walked across floor. As expected she was met with a few hoots and hollers from the gentlemen inside the room. She took a minute to take in her surroundings.

Several long tables, each table filled with six men in orange jumpsuits. She looked to the front of the room to see the kitchen area. It was nothing special. Honestly, it was pretty gross. She then took a look at the men in the room only to find they were all staring back at her. She cleared her throat, ready to tell them who she was.

"In case you're wondering who I am-"

"This is our new prison psychiatrist, Miss Attha. You will all show her the respect she deserves. Understood?"

"Yes Warden."

The warden turned to her. He had tan dress pants and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. She assumed that was due to the heat. His brown hair had grey streaks from front to back. On some men she thought that was ridiculous, but she had to admit he pulled off the look well. His deep brown eyes focused fully on her as he spoke, she could see why people would be intimidated by him. He was very sure of himself, as if he had practiced every word he said to her several times. She noticed that only once during the conversation did he break eye contact with her and that was so he could comment on her getting a real photo ID.

"Miss Attha, the way I run this prison is the way I run a business. You need to know the occupants- the consumers if you will. You have to know what they want and work together with them to achieve their goals. I have to be totally honest though, the reason I hired you is because I think we need a woman's touch around here. A lot of our occupants don't know what respect means, but especially when it comes to women. I figured you'd do us some good by teaching some respect and helping these gentleman get out of here as soon as they can, isn't that right Rusty?" The Warden reached over and rubbed the top a prisoners head. His carrot hair swayed back and forth in the process.

"Yes Mr. Warden."

"Alright, you boys enjoy the rest of your meals, while I take Miss Attha for a quick tour."

The warden turned to leave, ushering Cagalli to join him. They left the cafeteria and ventured back into the grungy looking hallway. The men here sure like to talk, she thought to herself, as the warden rambled on about funding or something to that avail.

"This hallway leads to the outer entrance. Some think I should have it blocked off, but we're on an island, in the middle of the ocean. No one is dumb enough to try and swim away. They wouldn't make it to shore anyways. This hallway here on the left, leads to the cells. Do me a favour will ya?"

"I guess so…"

"Just make sure you have a security guard with you when you're coming in to meet with a prisoner, these guys can get pretty rough. Anyways, this right, through this door and bam, there's your office!"

Cagalli noticed the room was larger than what she was used to and inside the room was a smaller office for her to do her work. The walls were painted a dull blue colour that looked worn and old. In the middle of the room was a large table with two chairs and in the corner a book shelf with games and supplies for crafts. Why they were there, she had no clue. Maybe it was some new form of therapy…?

"Well, I'll leave ya to organizing and getting set-up in her. Again, I'm glad to have you on board here at the Onogoro Correctional Facility. I'm expecting great things Miss Attha." He gave her one last firm hand shake before leaving her alone. She sat down at the table in the middle of the room and planned out how to set everything up.

Thirty minutes later, four young gentlemen, not much younger than her, entered the room.

"Um, can I help you guys?" She asked trying to sound sincere, but she was frustrated with this room already and they could tell.

They all stood there, staring at her blankly. It was incredibly unnerving for her. Why weren't they saying anything? Why were they here?

"The warden sent us to help you move shit around." The tallest boy spoke. He was handsome, she had to say, but his personality wasn't. He had silver hair, cut just below his chin and several tear drops coming from his right eye. She already didn't like his attitude, but what he said next made her want to knock him out.

"The warden knows a woman is incapable of doing any kind of labour. What are you doing here anyways; shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" He turned to high-five his buddy standing beside him. His friend had light brown hair and was tanned. They all wore an orange jump suit.

"Yeah, I thought woman handled the laundry, not the office work. That's the man's job."

Her patience was wearing thin.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Yzak and this here is Dearka." He smacked Dearka on the arm.

"Ah, okay." She shuffled through the piles of paper work she had dragged out of the cramped office and found their files. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, there they were. She grabbed a pen and said aloud what she was writing.

"Yzak, Dearka… Mommy issues."

"Why you-?!" Yzak started, but was cut off by Dearka.

"Whoa, chill man. You can't do anything to her. Calm down."

"Hmph." Was the only response Yzak gave.

A blue haired male stepped forward approaching her, trying to give her a hand picking up some files that had fallen off the table.

"I'm Athrun. It's nice to meet you Miss Attha." He greeted politely.

Cagalli had to admit, he was possibly the most attractive man she had ever met. She dug around the floor for his file, finally finding it.

"Ah, Athrun Zala. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That kid with the black hair is Shinn. He doesn't really talk much, or do much. So you can pretty much count him out from helping." He thought it was best to be honest. After all, if he wanted to get out of here anytime soon he needed her to think he was safe to be out in the real world again. His emerald eyes clouded over slightly as he thought about what was waiting for him back home.

"Well, I guess I'll take whatever help I can get, this place is a mess. Why don't you two, Yzak and Dearka, start pulling out those filing cabinets from the office…" And so they spent the rest of the day setting up.

That wasn't so bad. She found she actually enjoyed interacting with the inmates. Maybe this job wouldn't be quite so bad after all…

**So this is just a trial chapter. I need you guys to review and tell me if you want me to keep going with it, or if it's not really interesting enough. Thanks guys! You're all awesome. **

**MHall**


	2. Week One: Okay, Month One: Hell

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter. Again, I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters, I just write stories about them! As always, please leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate that. I like to know what you like and what you don't like. **

**Replies:**

**Bara no Chikai: Here ya go man. Hope you like it! Thanks for the review.**

**FTS-Peace: Pfftt, please. Would it really be a Gundam Seed story without Kira? Haha! Yep, he'll be making an appearance. I'm not sure when I'll introduce him though…**

**Lie: I like the name… Haha. I'm a bit conflicted… Are you lying in your review? Haha. In any case, I'm glad it sparked some interest. Hope you enjoy the rest of it! : D **

**Yennefer: Yeah, I actually based this on a dream I had, so I think we'll be seeing a very different side of Athrun… In other news, you'll also see I have really strange and usually awkward dreams…**

**Guest: Thanks man. I will. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you all rock! Don't ever change… Unless it's for the better, in which case I would encourage you to change. **

Chapter 2: The First week was okay – The First Month was Hell…

Cagalli's first week flew by. She got her office set-up, her living quarters set up and more importantly cleaned up and she was starting to get used to being around the facility. Most of the inmates were convicted for serious offenses, so the facility was located on a remote island off of Onogoro in Orb. There was space outside for the inmates to play basketball and a small field to sit on, but nothing to elaborate. It's prison, not summer camp. The facility was made out of grey bricks. The building was shaped like a cross (+), but if you looked from the right angle it looked like an X. The outside was dirty and grimy, as was the inside. Cagalli found herself wondering if these conditions were considered livable, even for criminals. It would take her a while to adjust to everything, but for now her things were set-up just how she liked it. She walked down the long grey hall to her office, on the left. She unlocked the door and turned the light on. The floor was cement, except for the smaller enclosed room directly to her right, there was some grungy looking carpet in there. A few feet away from her was a metal table with two plastic chairs on either end. There were four gray (she was starting to see a colour theme…) filing cabinets pushed in the far corner against the back wall. In the smaller enclosed room there was a wooden desk with a few drawers and a matching wooden filing cabinet for her patient notes. She walked into the smaller office and checked the desk calendar. She had to see four men today for appointments:

10:00am: Rusty Mackenzie

11:00am: Yzak Joule

2:00pm: Shinn Asuka

4:00pm: Athrun Zala

She was looking forward to meeting with Athrun. He seemed more normal than a lot of the inmates. She had already reviewed the files for each of these men and they all had very different, but equally as interesting pasts. They all came from good families. Two parents, siblings, good schooling. She was curious as to how they all ended up here… She opened Rusty's file to briefly review it before she saw him.

Rusty Mackenzie

Age: 23

Birth year: 54 CE

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Orange

Genetic type: Coordinator

Past: Two parent family – Born in PLANT – Graduated high school, completed some university.

Offense: Creating program to hack into University bank account – using program to steal money from university. University prefers to be unnamed.

Cagalli checked the clock, 9:50am. She took out her notebook and pen along with Rusty's file and put it on the end of the metal table. She made sure she had everything from the smaller office before locking the door and slipping the key into her pocket. This was her first real day of work and she was kind of nervous. She was a competent psychiatrist, but she had never worked with inmates before. She was hired to try and understand why these inmates had committed the crimes that got them here. It was a new experiment by the Orb government. Her father had personally asked her to do the job. Since he was the head of the government, she couldn't turn him down. Plus she wanted to do this, get some new experience. This particular facility has inmates from all over the world and PLANT, it would be difficult to use home life to help with her diagnosis of their reasoning, or lack thereof. She wasn't all that familiar with how people in other countries raised their children. She would just have to do her best. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

There was a prison guard, wearing a dark green shirt, with dark brown pants and shiny black shoes was standing at the door with a young male with orange hair and blue eyes. She had already seen his picture in the file, so she knew it was Rusty.

"Come on in Rusty, take a seat."

Rusty walked over to the opposite end of the table and slowly sat down, all the while staring at her like she was the enemy. He was shocked when he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked in an indifferent tone. He was pretending not to care. Truth was he was a bit sensitive about this whole situation. He knew how disappointed his parents were in him and he knew how ashamed of him they were. So to have some woman he doesn't even know laugh at him, it was a bit difficult to take.

"I'm not the enemy Rusty." Cagalli answered half laughing.

He just stared at her.

"Why don't we get to know each other a bit hey? I'm Cagalli, I grew up in Orb and went to U of O, where I got a degree in psychology. What about you?"

He didn't respond.

This was going to be a long 45 minutes, she was sure. I'll try a different approach, she thought to herself.

"I read that you went to university too. Which one?"

"… My file doesn't say? Than I don't need to tell you."

Okay, this was going to be difficult.

"Tell me about your parents Rusty. What are they like?"

She noticed that he visibly froze, but only for a second before answering non-chalantly

"My dad works for the supreme council in PLANT. My mom's a school teacher."

"Do you miss them?"

"… I guess, sometimes, no. I don't know. Do you miss your parents? I'm an adult not a kid. I don't need them anymore."

"So, sometimes you miss them, but you feel stupid for missing them because you think you don't need them."

"Uh, I guess." He was clearly annoyed. Cagalli knew that meant this was a touchy subject, so she decided to move on.

"Have you always been good with computers?"

"Yep."

"What made you decide to write that program? The one that landed you here?"

"I was bored, I guess."

"You were bored? Is that why you took the money too?"

"I guess."

"What did you spend the money on? Did you need it for something important?"

"Yeah, liquor and girls."

"Okay…" Cagalli was interrupted by the prison guard who stood in front of the open door during each session.

"Times up." He said in a brisk, deep voice.

"Okay, well thanks for today Rusty. We'll see you again soon."

"Hopefully not."

Cagalli smiled when he left. That was so bad. She took to scribbling down some important notes and putting his file in her office. She would only be working with a few of the inmates, but the ones she felt were particularly interesting, she kept their files in her smaller office. Before leaving her office she grabbed Yzak Joules file and repeated the same thing she did for Rusty earlier.

Yzak Joule

Age: 22

Birth year: 54 CE

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Silver

Genetic type: Coordinator

Past: Two parent family – Born in PLANT – Graduated high school, completed some university.

Offense: Repeated offenses involving outbursts of rage and violence towards citizens.

His file didn't surprise her at all. He was a hot head. She was curious to how he would interact with her. She closed his file and put it under her note book and pen just in time for Yzak to come in.

He sat down in the same place Rusty had. He had a huge scowl on his face and she knew something must have happened.

"Yzak, it's only 11am, and you're already getting into trouble?" She had gotten to know him a bit during the week he and a few other inmates helped her set-up.

"No." He said back rudely.

"What happened?"

"I didn't do anything, that's what happened."

"…Yzak…"

"What? He started it. First thing this morning he started with the stupid comments about my hair. I had to show him that my hair style and colour didn't make me a pussy."

"… Did you really need to show him that? Did you really have anything to prove to him?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I did. If I didn't he would have kept thinking he's better than I am."

"Oh, so you have a superiority complex?"

"…They'll just hire anyone for these positions, won't they? I don't have a superiority complex."

"Well, the fact that you're trying to make me feel lower than you is a pretty good indication of a superiority complex, that's all I'm saying." She wrote that down on her paper. Yzak reached over and ripped the piece of paper of her notebook. The prison guard was already behind Yzak, holding him back.

"I'm gonna say this one last time. I. Do NOT. Have. A. Superiority. Complex. Got it?" His tone was icy, bitter. Cagalli swore that if the guard was not there, he would have attacked her.

"Well, okay, if you say so. I think our times up. I'll see you again soon Yzak. Maybe next time you bring some humility with you."

The guard was already dragging a furious Yzak out of the room. She took a deep breath. That was close, she thought. I need to approach him differently. He's too much of a hot head to say such blunt things to him. She again scribbled notes down and headed to the staff cafeteria to eat her lunch.

Lunch passed by rather quickly and before she knew it, she was preparing for Shinn Askua's appointment.

Shinn Askua

Age: 19

Birth year: 57 CE

Eye colour: Red

Hair colour: Black

Genetic type: Coordinator

Past: Two parent family – Born in Orb – Graduated high school.

Offense: Several cases of blinding rage (otherwise known as "Seeing Red"). Beat several men almost to the point of death on various occasions.

Special note: Will not take anger management classes. Will not accept any kind of help for rage.

This guy would be interesting. She put his file down in time for Shinn to walk into the room.

"Hey Shinn, why don't you grab a seat and we'll talk?"

"I'd rather stand."

"But then I'd be the only one sitting and there are two chairs. That doesn't make much sense, does it Shinn?"

"Fine, whatever." He sat down looking away from her.

"Shinn, how have you been? Thanks again for all your help moving stuff around. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Yeah."

She could tell from the first moment she met him, that he would be a tough shell to crack. But she was up for the challenge.

"Shinn, let's talk about why you're here."

"I'm here for some retarded experiment."

"No, not here in this room, but here in this facility."

"… I don't know."

"You don't know why you're here? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"…" She just stared at him, knowing that eventually he'd speak up.

"I don't remember actually doing what they said I did. I shouldn't be here."

"What did they say you did?"

"I beat a bunch of people up or something. I don't know."

"You seem to not know a lot Shinn…Are there lots of times you are told you've done something that you don't remember doing?"

"Maybe. It's not really your business."

"Okay, that's fair. But Shinn, you should know. I really am here to try and help you. I'm here for you." She reached out and grabbed his hand across the table. She noticed a very brief blush on his cheeks. He snatched his hand away.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." He muttered more to himself than her.

"Times up." The guard said.

Just when she was starting to make a break through. Darn. Oh well, next time, she thought.

"Alright, see you next time Shinn. Remember what I said okay."

He didn't even acknowledge her as he left. Too cool for school, she thought. She wrote down some notes about Shinn's behaviours and responses and then put his file away and took out Athrun Zala's. She would need to be careful with him. His file was very specific of what to watch out for.

Athrun Zala

Age: 22

Birth year: 55CE

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Blue

Genetic type: Coordinator

Past: Two parent family – Born in PLANT– Graduated high school. Graduated University with MBA.

Offense: Fraud, spending tax payer money, workplace violence.

Special note: Deceiver, will try and make you believe anything he says. Will use whatever tactics he has to in order to get what he wants.

She would have to be careful with him. She had admitted to herself after they first met that she was attracted to him. But after reading his file she realized he was probably hoping that would happen. He was trying to fool her. She would have to approach him cautiously. Let him lead the conversation while she watched for errors and lies to slip out. She heard the familiar knock signalling her next appointment. The guard had Athrun beside him. Athrun had a smile on his face, as if he was genuinely excited to see her.

"Take a seat Athrun." She gestured to the chair at the end of the table. He walked over to the chair and started to pull it closer to her.

"It seems a bit awkward for us to talk so far apart, don't you think?" He pulled out an incredibly charming smile and threw it Cagalli's way. She felt her heart skip a beat, but quickly composed herself.

"Yeah, you're right Athrun. I feel like I've known you so long and it's only been a week! How are you?"

"I feel the same. I'm doing well thanks, how are you? Have you gotten settled in okay?"

She could tell he was trying to shift the focus to her and she had to be tactful about how to switch it back. She glanced up briefly and noticed a hint of a smirk on his face which quickly disappeared after he noticed her looking.

"Yeah, I have. Thanks again for all your help. So Athrun, let's talk about your family for a bit. What are they like?"

"My dad works in PLANT and my mother owns a bakery."

"Oh wow. So what exactly does your dad do?"

"Just some stuff for the council, what do your parents do? Are you from Orb? Where did you go to school?"

"Athrun, this is about you. If you don't want to tell me what your father does, that's fine. Where did you go to school? What was your major?"

"I went to Bretton University on Aprillius. I majored in Psychology."

"Oh really?"

"No, I majored in Business. Can't you tell? I'm clearly a business man."

"Oh, yes, I can tell. So how did you end up here Athrun?"

"I was framed Cagalli. What does that file tell you about me?" He sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and putting an arm behind his head.

"It says you're here because of fraud, spending money that isn't yours and workplace violence."

"Well that's just ludicrous. Don't believe it Cagalli. Do I seem like that kind of guy?" As he said this, he uncrossed his leg and leaned forward, looking right into Cagalli's eyes. It was as if he was trying to challenge her to prove him wrong.

Cagalli stared back at him and said, confidently: "You don't Athrun, that's why I'm wondering how this all happened… Why don't you tell me what happened from the start?"

Cagalli could see the gears in Athruns mind turning, trying to figure out how he can avoid telling her what she wanted to know. Was he testing her? Seeing how easily he could deceive her? He reached his hand out and lightly placed it over hers, he briefly checked to see if the prison guard was looking – he knew this wouldn't be allowed.

"You're a very beautiful woman Cagalli." He gently ran the tips of his fingers over her hand. Great, he's trying to seduce me… And it's working, Cagalli thought to herself.

"Athrun, you know the rules. No touching."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but touch such soft, smooth looking skin. I have an idea. Maybe later I could come help you move some stuff around in your room again… Except maybe this time we could do something a bit more… Pleasurable…"

"Athrun, this is totally inappropriate. Although I appreciate your interest, I cannot allow you to say and do such things to me. But what I can allow you to do is…" She leaned closer to him, putting her hand over his and stared right into his eyes.

"… Tell me your side of the story. How did you get here Athrun?" She sat back and removed her hand from his. His eyes told her he was frustrated his plan hadn't worked. Or maybe it had…

"Times up."

"Alright, this has been great Athrun, maybe next time you can answer my question. See you soon."

Athrun turned and winked at her. She shook her head in mock disappointment.

She wrote down some notes about Athrun, before locking away his file and locking up the room. She went for dinner and then went to turn in for the night. If today's sessions were any sign of how the rest of the sessions would be, she wasn't looking forward to it. A slight blush came across her cheeks as she thought about what Athrun had said to her. She knew he was younger, but he was so attractive. She had just turned 24, so there wasn't that much space between them. If only he weren't a criminal…

She arrived at her room after dinner to find a new file slipped under her door, with a note attached from the warden.

"This is the newest addition to your experiment. He just arrived here today. Good luck.

Ps: Meet me for dinner in my personal quarters tomorrow for dinner. We should get to know each other more.

Warden"

She shuddered a bit thinking about eating with just the warden. He obviously thought she was attractive and he gave her the creeps. She looked at the new file.

Kira Yamato

Age: 22

Birth year: 55CE

Eye colour: Lavender

Hair colour: Brown

Genetic type: Coordinator

Past: Two parent family – Born in Orb– Graduated high school. Graduated University with a degree in mathematics.

Offense: …

**Ohh, cliff hanger! What did Kira do? You'll just have to wait until next time. I'm sorry this is so long, but a lot of detail stuff needed to be taken care of at the start of this chapter. Please review. I need to know what you guys like, what you don't and what you think should happen! Thanks for reading!**

**MHall**


End file.
